the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is a famous Disney villain known from the animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is the main protagonist of [[The Frollo Show (Series)|''The Frollo Show,]] where he and his best friend Gaston, another famous ''Disney villain, have stupid misadventures that get them into quite a lot of trouble. Personality Frollo is arrogant, conflicted, manipulative, self-righteous, complex, mysterious, racist, tragic, selfish, corrupt, vain, rude, evil, dark, uncaring, strict, stern, ignorant, cruel, sadistic, and a devout Catholic, though quite a hypocritical one at that. He, however, appears to have developed a sense of humor in The Frollo Show, and is known to troll a lot of people and create enemies in the process. He is a huge pervert, as carried from the film. However, he now is shown to have romantic feelings for Panty. He states to himself that he is not capable of real love, meaning he does not want to be in a commited relationship. He does not care for most people except for his friends, especially Gaston, his bro. He also loves to sing. It may appear that he is bisexual as he did masturbate to a picture of strong fireman as shown in the first episode... though he threw it in the trash in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling. However, this could be because of the emptiness of his religious abstinence, causing him to masturbate to even non-females. Powers and Abilities Frollo's abilites are vastly different from his original movie, now having access to many incredible powers: *Frollo is shown to have pyrokinesis, and he's able to use a wide variety of fire spells, from a fireball to an impressive blaze coming from the ground. He's even able to use this to give his punches a fire effect, dealing increased melee damage. *He wields a long sword which seems to be his primary weapon in most cases. With it, he's able to deal considerable damage, as well as deflecting projectiles. *He is capable of teleportation, an ability he likes to spam against his enemies. *He is capable of levitation and can fly a high speed. *When Frollo, Gaston, Guile, and Bison unite, they can perform the Giga Drill BROker. Frollo and Gaston become the Drill, while Guile and Bison become the shades to hold up the enemy. *He has the ability to access Super Saiyan forms as well, but he requires either major concentration to do so, or having the need to do such if a loved one is in danger. He's capable of accesing an unknown Saiyan phase, becoming nearly god-like, and is able to defeat any opponent regardless of their power (until Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita where he is quickly dealt with by an extremely powered up Wilford). In his unknown Saiyan phase, he gains a colossal sword as well. * Though the phase is explicitly stated as "unknown", it makes a strong resemblance to the SSJ5 state of the DBZ universe (a godlike Saiyan), as signified by the long white hair and immense power. One notable difference however is the animal-like legs and hoofs that he gains. For other weaponry, Frollo owns a jeep called the Hellrider, armed with a manned turret in the back. He also has a birthday present full of grenades, ready to be tossed or formed into a giant rocket-propelled grenade. In desperate scenarios, like a zombie outbreak, Frollo will use firearms, mainly the ones stored in his fireplace. He's very good at handling pistols, machine guns and rifles. He also owns a Charizard, as seen in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents at level 65 with the moves Fire Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Toxic and Surf. But when all else fails, he will use a GameShark to cheat the system, mainly in CarnEvil... too bad it fell when he got to the zeppelin. As of now, Frollo has not found it intact or in pieces. Once, Frollo was able to successfully call for divine protection ("Protect me, Maria!"), when he was confronted with Jupiter's Cock. A bolt of lightning fell from the heavens, mangling the Roman god's genitalia. That was the one and only time Frollo received divine help, so perhaps Maria only intervenes against assaults by deities from rival pantheons. Appearance Frollo is an middle-aged man possibly in his 50's. He has short gray hair (formerly black) shown to be quite smooth however balding. He has a large nose and a slim figure, along with quite hairy legs. His clothes consist of a long black robe with purple and red trim, black boots, and several jeweled rings on his fingers. In his formal wear, he has a black and purple chaperon's cap with red tassel and shoulder plates colored black, purple, and red. Relationships Gaston Gaston is Frollo's best friend. They both love to sing, drink beer and troll other people together. He stated that Gaston was his only friend in Frollo Sees Dead People and is even shown to cry when Gaston dies. They both have very much in common, such as being French, singing epic songs, being really horny, wielding bladed weapons, falling in love with their respective female protagonists, being above the law, fighting deformed heroes, dramatic death falls and their epic songs getting interrupted. Their friendship was put to the test in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday where Gaston had to swim the River of the Damned to save him, however he stopped halfway when he found out he was turning into a old man (This was, however, part of Frollo's dream). They also fought over Panty in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. However, they both later realized that their friendship is more important. Panty Frollo is madly in love with Panty as shown in Frollo Tries to Get Laid. Frollo even defeated her 1001 evil exes just to do her. Panty sees Frollo more as a friend than a love interest however. The fact that Frollo was never able to get with Panty is quite the achievement in epic fail, since normally Panty will do just about anything that moves. Apparently, she thinks Frollo's face looks like it's been through a blender. Stocking Stocking, unlike Panty, loved Frollo and wanted to be with him. Frollo, however, found her annoying and did not want to be in a relationship with her. Stocking later raped Frollo, but then saved his life in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Last Boss part 2. Nevertheless, after being rejected by him one more time, she joined and became the leader of Los no Frollos, but only to lower the consequences the team's original intentions, as she still loves him. While dying, Frollo was horrified to see Stocking be killed by a grief-overtaken Madotsuki. Hans Frollo Hans Frollo has saved Frollo, Gaston and Lefou by cumming on Scanty and Kneesocks, and Hans even gave Frollo a potion to cure his youth, but after being brainwashed by Hitler, he joined Los no Frollos with his other Cousins and enemies of Frollo. In Frollo Gets Flashed By A Gothic Lolita, Frollo felt remourse over Hans death. Ayumu Ayumu helped Frollo in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Last Boss against the zombies and tried to defeat the people behind it. He however chicken out when Umlaut came due to his weakness against Clowns. In spite of this, they still appear to be friends, as Ayumu did help out against Marco Antonio Regil and appeared at Frollo's party. He may be one of Frollo's closer friends. Tommy Wiseau Tommy was Frollo earlier friends where he annoyed Frollo constantly. Frollo seems to acknowledge he is an idiot and gets fed up with him constantly. Tommy tried to comfort him in Frollo Celebrates His Birthday however. Tommy has also fought for Frollo many times. Guile and Bison Guile and Bison were originally enemies of Frollo as they tried to kill him in Frollo Fucks the Gods. However, Frollo spared their lives and they both have been long distance friends. They helped Frollo fight back in Frollo Celebrates His Birthday and even attended his party, albeit late. Madotsuki Madotsuki is also one of Frollo's earlier friends. Though he threated to rape her in the first episode, this was merely a gag and is even shown to give her pudding in Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. She also helped out in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Grand Finale and attended his party where she comforted him with his dream problems. Frollo and Madotsuki's relationship took a sharp turn when Frollo punched her to try and make the Wilford octopus appear, but it is shown that he greatly regretted it. After her grief took over, Frollo was killed by Madotsuki. Kronk Kronk was a past enemy of Frollo, as an assistant to Yzma. However, he bonded with Gaston over M&M's and porn, and because any friend of Gaston is a friend of Frollo, he is now one of his allies. He later taught them to speak squirrel, though Frollo admitted that it was lame. Kronk then helped fight off Marco Antonio Regil and was the head chef on Frollo's birthday. Fegelein Frollo and Gaston assisted Fegelein in Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler, a rare time for both of them, however they did it because of KFC. Fegelein attended Frollo's party and also helped fight off Marco Antonio Regil. Yomika Yomika, along with Madotsuki and Ib, are seen helping Frollo on numerous occasions, and Frollo sees them as trustworthy friends. After realizing that he was tricked by Ronald McDonald into killing her, Frollo was horrified and grief-struck by the revelation. Trivia *Frollo shares a similar first name with Chincherrinas (Claude and Claudio). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:French Category:K.O.'d Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Leet Fighters Cameos Category:It's a Fact Category:The Frollo Team Category:Animated Movie Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Fire Creatures Category:Dead